Wendip fanfiction
by Prettylittleliarlover20402
Summary: Slight violence and swearing. Dipper is now 15 and Wendy is now 18. Dipper is still in love with Wendy and after a few other broken relationships with Robbie, Wendy has started having feelings for Dipper. Sorry if this is in the wrong place because i cant find the gravity falls category
1. Summer ends but fun doesn't

Slight violence and swearing.

Dipper is now 15 and Wendy is now 18. Dipper is still in love with Wendy and after a few other broken relationships with Robbie, Wendy has started having feelings for Dipper.

Dipper sat on his bed, looking around his trashed room at the top of the Mystery Shack. Mabel walked in and gasped, "What did you do Dipper?" she asked, weaving her way in and out of the stuff spread over the floor. She sat down next to him and, pushing her hair out of the way, put an arm around his shoulders. "Cheer up little Bro" She said, even though he was now a whole foot taller than her. "Yeah I guess I did get a little out of control" Dipper said, smiling at her. "Was it Wendy again?" Mabel asked, tilting her head on the side. Wendy had started avoiding dipper at school and he had started getting upset about it. "Yeah,How did you guess?" he asked. Mabel laughed out loud "Dude I'm your twin, I know more about you than you do, plus my magic is improving" She answered. Mabel had started learning magic when she turned 13 due to a spell book given to her from a mysterious stranger. Dipper smiled at her "That's good Mabel". She shrugged and stood up "Well I have homework to do but maybe we could hang out later and go into the woods like we used to?". Dipper nodded and laid down. "See ya Mabel and I might take you up on that offer". Mabel smiled and left. Dipper let out a big sigh.

Viewer on Wendy: POV

Wendy stood outside, hidden by the tree's, watching the Mystery Shack. Her green lumberjack jacket lay open exposing her black tank top and she had her usual skinny jeans and boots on. She hadn't felt nervous going into work before...before she had started getting feeling for him. Him and his amazing brown eyes that made you melt: WAIT... she didn't have a crush on him, so why was she thinking like this? She straightened up and walked into the Mystery shack. Mabel looked up from her homework and smiled a, now no brace, toothy grin. "Hey Mabel, D..Dipper isn't around is he?" She asked. _Great!_ Now it sounded like she was scared of seeing him around. Mabel's smile faltered "Yeah, he is up in his room...Do you want me to go get him?". Wendy hesitated then nodded. Mabel got up and ran upstairs bursting through his bedroom door. "DIPPER!". Dipper looked up from the journals he had kept since he was 12. "What's wrong Mabel?". Her face broke out into a smile "Wendy is down in the shop and she is asking for you!". Dipper laid the journal on the edge of his bed "She is?". Mabel nodded and rushed back out and down into the shop. "He is coming down now". Wendy gulped and a lump stuck in her throat. Why was she so nervous? Dipper emerged from the hall and he looked at Wendy. She met his perfect brown eyes and smiled "Hey Dipper". "Oh hi Wendy, how are you?". Wendy nodded "I'm good" she said. Dipper nodded "Good". There was an awkward silence in which Soos, Grunkle Stan and Mabel exchanged glances. "Hey I was wondering if we could maybe take a walk in the woods?" She asked nervously, breaking the silence. Dipper looked at Mabel who was nodding vigorously. "Er yeah okay sure". Wendy smiled and walked out, Dipper following her from a distance.

Viewers POV of Mabel.

Once they were gone everyone rushed around and came back together. "I bet $20 that they kiss!" Mabel said , laying a twenty dollar note on the table. "Oh? Well I bet $30 that they get together!" Grunkle Stan said, shoving his money under her nose. Soos sat silently taking everything in. The two others gave him a side-ward glance. "What do you think Soos?" Mabel asked. "I think that love will take it's course naturally" He said.

Viewer on Wendy: POV

Wendy waited for Dipper to catch up to her and they walked into the woods in silence. "How about we go up to the old waterfall?" Wendy suggested. Dipper shrugged "Yeah okay, whatever" He said, kicking a stone off of the floor and into the air. Wendy caught the stone. "Nice kick Dude!" She said. They both started laughing and the tension lifted and it started to feel like old times. They reached the waterfall not long after, laughing and telling stories as if nothing had happened. Along the way Wendy took note that Dipper was the same height as her now; He wasn't the kid her and Robbie used to make fun of. She pushed that thought of Robbie for out of her head. A fence separated them from the edge of the cliff. "Let's get a closer look" Wendy said, climbing over the fence. Dipper hesitated and stepped over the fence after her. "Wendy don't get too close!" Dipper shouted as the cliff fell away from under her. She dropped and Dipper lunged forward grabbing her arm just in time. "Dipper help me!" Wendy cried, trying to scramble up the cliff face. Rock after rock fell away under her weight. Dipper stretched out his other arm and she grabbed it. Finally finding a secure spot on the cliff face she pushed her up with dipper pulling her. He had grown a lot stronger she also noted. Dipper sprawled on the grass, Wendy laying on top of him. She grew a deep beetroot color as did Dipper. Wendy rolled off of him and they both lay on the grass panting. "Are you okay Wendy?" Dipper asked. Wendy nodded, although a little shaken up. Dipper stood up and he helper Wendy get to her feet. "I should go now" Wendy said, turning away. "Wendy wait..." Dipper said, turning her back around and kissed her. Wendy was rendered motionless for a few seconds before she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They broke apart and started giggling. "I bet Grunkle Stan or Mabel had a bet on us doing that" Dipper said, looking into her neon green eyes. Wendy brushed a lock of her red hair behind her ear and smiled "most definitely" She said. Dipper took her hand in his and they started walking back to the Mystery Shack.

Viewer POV of Mabel

Mabel was staring out the window and saw two figures emerge from the edge of the woods. "They are back!...AND THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS!" Mabel screamed into the living room. Grunkle Stan appeared next to her in a matter of seconds. Dipper and Wendy walked into the shop and Dipper let go of her hand then stared at the others. "What?" Dipper asked innocently. Grunkle Stan and Mabel exchanged yet another glance and Mabel said "We will leave you two in priv-". Mabel was cut off by Robbie walking into the shop. "Wassup dweeb?" he said to Dipper, flicking him in the head. Wendy hit him on the arm "Don't call him that you Bastard!" Wendy said, her facing going a slight pink with anger. Robbie turned to look at her and caught her arm. He pushed his face close to hers. "You better watch that pretty mouth of yours , Wendy!" He said before leaning in and forcing a kiss on her. Wendy struggled to get away. Dipper leapt forward and punched Robbie in the face. Robbie staggered back at the mere force of the punch and Wendy fell to the ground. Dipper walked over to Wendy and kneeled next to her, Pulling her into a small hug. Robbie recovered and advanced towards Dipper. Mabel blocked his way and crossed her arms. Everyone knew you didn't want to get on the bad side of Mabel of get into a fight with her because of her 'voodoo magic' as some called it. Robbie stood awkwardly for a second and scoffed. "I'll get you at school you little twit!" He mumbled, walking out. "You okay Wendy? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Dipper asked quietly. Wendy shook her head. "Thanks for that Dipper". Dipper smiled at her softly. "Anything for the love of his life!" Mabel giggled. Dipper turned to Mabel "Exactly how I would have put it" He said, helping Wendy off her feet. "Well I should get going, see ya Mabel, see ya Dipper and See you Mr Pines, for work I mean" Wendy said before leaving the shop. That night, for once in his life, Dipper went to sleep smiling.

/ like and comment if you want the next part, will contain the fight between Robbie and Dipper!  
This is my first story so I hope you like it!


	2. School fight

School The next day.

Dipper walked into school with his backpack hanging off one shoulder; Nothing unusual there, _or was there?_ For once he didn't drag his feet or have a grim look cast over his face, he took large steps and had the biggest smiled planted on his face. Everyone parted, giving him and Mabel a path through the corridor. Mabel was suddenly surrounded with girls as they got to their lockers. Tambrey and Wendy walked past him, her arm in a cast where she fell on her elbow. Wendy snuck his a small smile and a little wave before they all went to class. Their classes were mixed with all years so Mabel, Wendy, Tambrey, Robbie and Dipper were all in the same class. Wendy, Dipper and Mabel all sat at the back with Robbie and Tambrey in front of them. Mr Oak, stood at the front of the class droning on about the history of Gravity Falls. Wendy and Dipper were talking quietly to each other and Robbie turned and glared at Dipper. Dipper glared back at him and put his hand on Wendy's. Wendy slipper her fingers through his and gripped his hand. Robbie scowled and turned back around.

When the bell rang for the end of the day Wendy walked past Dipper at his locker for the second time that day and mouthed at him, "See you in 20!". Dipper knew what she meant and opened his locker and picked up his books. Suddenly his locker slammed shut and the corridor went quiet, turning to look at Dipper. Robbie towered over him, his face alive with venom. Dipper was pinned against his locker. Wendy stood in the crowd that had gathered around them and tried to push through. Robbie looked at him, pure evil glinting in his eyes. "I told you I would get you in school, you little twerp". Robbie raised his arm and it came down like a cinder block against Dipper's face. "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT". The crowd cheered, muffling Wendy's screams. A few teachers attempted to break through the crowd but each attempt failed; the crowd was too thick. Wendy eventually broke through and kneeled down in front of Dipper. "You okay?" she asked, looking at the bruise forming around his eyes which was now closing into a slit. Robbie strode over and went to hit him again. Wendy stood up, "Robbie stop it!". He glared at her and slapped her around the face. Dipper shot up and punched him in the face "Don't touch her!" he shouted. Robbie looked down at his hand and spat out a tooth. "OOOOOHHHHHH!" the crowds jeered. Robbie lunged at Dipper and pinned him to the floor. A teacher broke through the crowds and pulled Robbie off of Dipper. The crowds scrambled off, leaving Dipper leaning against the lockers, Robbie arguing with a teacher and Wendy holding her face. Dipper looked at her and pulled her hand away from her face revealing a red mark. They both stood up and looked at Robbie who was getting grilled by the Head Teacher. Dipper picked up his things and they both walked out side. Mabel was waiting by the door and jumped when she saw them. "Dipper, Wendy, are you okay?" she asked as she walked along side them. Wendy nodded and looked at Dipper who was looking thoughtful. "Huh? Sorry what did you say Mabel?" he asked, looking at her. Mabel shook her head, "Never mind Dipper" Mabel sighed. They entered the woods and walked on towards where they hung out everyday after school and before work. Wendy grabbed Dipper's hand halfway to the rendezvous point and squeezed it, leaning on his shoulder. Dipper swung his arm over her shoulder and kissed the side of her head. Wendy smiled slightly and looked at Mabel who was fist pumping the air and the sight of them. A small clearing emerged in front of them with a small bench and pond resting in the middle of it. Dipper slung his bag under the bench and threw a stone into the pond. Wendy sat on the bunch and felt the side of her face which was still stinging. "Are you okay Wendy?" Dipper asked, concerned. Wendy looked and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine but it's you we need to be worrying about, Dipper" she said, putting a hand on his cheek, just below his eye. Dipper winced and only now found that his eye was throbbing. "Yeah we need to get you and ice pack" she said again. Mabel looked at him and nodded, "She is right bro, oh and my friends are coming over later, hope you don't mind". Dipper nodded, "Yeah that's fine Mabel, just as long as you guys don't try and give me a makeover like you did last time!". Wendy laughed out loud, no longer bothered by the pain in her face. Dipper sat next to Wendy and swung his arm around her shoulders again. She placed her head on his shoulder and her turned and kissed the top of her head, Wendy smiled. Mabel sat down on floor in front of them both with her spell book. "Hey guys I have something to fix you guys right up so you're brand new again" she cried, jabbing her finger against a page she had just flicked onto. Wendy looked at her and Mabel pulled her down to sit on the floor with her. Mabel placed her hand on Wendy's face and Wendy winced, "Asinta Mulaf Hinto, Sho Bala " Mabel mumbled. Instantly the pain was gone from Wendy's face and Dipper sat up straight. "Did it work Wendy?" Dipper asked, sliding down onto the grass. Wendy nodded and pocked the side of her face. They all burst out laughing. Wendy turned to Mabel, "Now do Dipper, he is hurt worse than me". Mabel nodded and turned to him. She put her hand on his face, " Asinta Mulaf Hinto, Sho Bala" She mumbled again. Meanwhile, back at the school, Robbie sat in the Head teachers office getting severely told off.


End file.
